VIVE LA REVOLUTION!
by Black Pegasus
Summary: When an entire marching band decides to rebel against their oppressive drum major, insanity soon follows! The kind of thing that can only happen at Luna High... PG for drum major bashing.


A/n: With all the turmoil going on, I thought it would be a good idea to post the first part of this. This is a Luna High fic, for those of you who don't know (probably everyone), Luna High is a futuristic high school on the moon, located in Morristown in the American colony called Luna. The other town is called Princeton, and they're connected by the Princeton-Morristown Road. But that's another story. This one is about the marching band, and what happens when they get fed up with their oppressive drum major. And now, without further ado:  
  
  
VIVE LA REVOLUTION!  
by Black Pegasus  
  
"BACK TO ZERO!" Richard yelled from his comfortable perch atop the drum major's stand, twirling the cowbell mallet in his hand. Sage groaned.  
  
"I hate marching band!" he yelled, waving his tenor sax expressively.  
  
"No you don't! You love it!" his best friend, Lara, called back from all the way across the field with the other trumpets. Sage scowled.  
  
"Shut up!" he retorted.  
  
"FALL IN AT ATTENTION!" Richard continued in his most annoying voice, which for some reason seemed even more annoying than usual.  
  
At least he's not playing his saxophone, Lee Morgan thought with a shudder. He walked to his drill spot and stood at attention while everyone walked around him back to their spots.  
  
"RUN!"  
  
Everyone who was walking turned around and glared at Richard, then continued walking.  
  
"Come on, guys! Run-throughs are FUN! Let's get excited!" Chelsea, the overly happy junior drum major, tried to get the band pumped. It wasn't working.  
  
Eventually everyone got back to their spots and did the run-through. Strangely enough, they all DID survive.  
  
"Okay, ONE MORE--"  
  
"Richard! The period's almost over, it's time to go inside," Suzanna McMillan, the band director, said through the microphone from up in the box. Richard scowled and jumped down, unfortunately just before the equipment crew could dismantle the stand. The band picked up their drill books and instruments and trudged back inside.  
  
Interesting how this little hierarchy works, Sage mused. The band is like the common people, on the ground, doing the dirty work. Chelsea stands on her little stepstool and helps us, like a governor or something. Then there's Richard, up on his stand like he's king of the world. Then, of course, way up in the box, is the Goddess. He snorted. Yes, very interesting...  
  
Back in the band room, he met with some of the other instrumentalists.  
  
"You guys, we've got to do something about Richard."  
  
For a moment, no one said anything.  
  
"I think we should kick him," Lee suggested, packing up his trumpet.  
  
"That's not what he means, Lee," Lara snapped. "Although that would probably be very satisfying..."  
  
Sage frowned. "I'm being serious. I'm tired of being treated like some... some..."  
  
"Saxophonist?" Jack said. There was a teasing grin on the British exchange student's face as Sage glared at him angrily.  
  
"Stupid, spitting--"  
  
"Hey! No fighting now," Snow, the alto sax captain, said. "Just listen to what Sage has to say."  
  
The tenor sax player cleared his throat. "Thank you. So as I was saying, I think we need to start a rebellion. Against Richard." He paused. "But it's got to be big. Like... the entire band!"  
  
"Everyone has lunch next period," Lara said.  
  
"Okay, so we'll have everyone meet then. Even the freshmen."  
  
Lee gaped. "Wow, you ARE serious!"  
  
  
Next period, in the cafeteria--  
  
The entire band had gathered at a few tables in a corner of the room. Chelsea was oblivious, on the other side of the cafeteria with her non-band friends. Richard wasn't in the room; he was presumably off somewhere, practicing.  
  
"Okay, people, listen to me!" Sage got the band's attention, speaking just loud enough for everyone to hear, but softly enough so no one else in the room could listen in. "We have a plan for a rebellion against Richard..." He was cut off by a wave of chatter through the band.  
  
"Why bother rebelling against Richard?" a sophomore asked. Sage gaped at him like he was crazy.  
  
"Why bother? WHY BOTHER?! He's such a jerk! He needs to be put in his place!" He took a breath and calmed down a bit. "So here's what we're going to do Friday, for the football game..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok, I have a little more after this, but that's it, so I need some help: pranks! Give me suggestions, for individual sections as well as the whole band. Thanks, all!! ~ BP 


End file.
